Augmented Virtuality and Reality
Augmented Virtuality Augmented virtuality, also referred to as mixed reality, refers to the fusing of real world objects into the virtual worlds. As a lower case subject in the virtuality continuum it refers to virtual spaces where physical elements and physical objects or people are dynamically integrated and can interact with the virtual word in real time. This integration is achieved with a several of techniques. Often by streaming videos from physical spaces via webcam. Or using a 3-dimensional digitalization of physical objects. The use of real word sensor info to control a virtual environment is an additional form of augmented virtuality in which external inputs provide context for the virtual view Augmented Reality Augmented reality is a live direct or indirect view of a physical real word environment whose elements are augmented by computer generated sensory input. Such as sound, video, graphics or GPS date. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality in which a view of reality is modified by a computer. As result the technology works by enhancing the current perception of reality by contrast. Virtual reality replaces the real word with a simulated one. With the help of advanced AR technology such as adding computer vision and object recognition. The information about the surrounding world of the user becomes interactive and digitally manipulatable. Artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real word. Hardware and techniques used in augmented reality Components we use for augmented reality are: Processors, Displays, Sensors and input devices. Smartphones and tablets contain these elements which mostly include a camera and sensors like accelerometer, GPS and a solid state compass making them suitable platforms for augmented reality. Spatial Spatial Augmented Reality (SAR) augments real world objects and scenes without the use of special displays such as monitors, head mounted displays or hand-held devices. SAR makes use of digital projectors to display graphical information onto physical objects. The key difference in SAR is that the display is separated from the users of the system. Because the displays are not associated with each user, SAR scales naturally up to groups of users, thus allowing for collocated collaboration between users. A SAR system can display on any number of surfaces of an indoor setting at once. SAR supports both a graphical visualization and passive haptic sensation for the end users. Users are able to touch physical objects in a process that provides passive haptic sensation. Display There are many technologies we use in augmented reality rendering. Such as monitors, hand held devices, display systems & optical projection systems. HUD These are devices that can augment only a part of the user’s field of view like a Google Glass. they are intended for an augmented experience. Crowd Optic technology can be used by Google Glass users to learn where to look at a given point in time. Virtual Retinal display A virtual retinal display (VRD) is a personal display device currently under development. With this technology, a display is scanned directly onto the retina of a viewer's eye. The viewer sees what appears to be a conventional display floating in space in front of them. Eyeglasses Augmented displays can be rendered on devices resembling like eyeglasses. Those versions include eyewear that employ cameras to intercept the real world view and re-display its augmented view through the eye piece. Handheld Handheld displays are small displays that fit in a user's hand. The two main advantages of handheld AR is the portable nature of handheld devices and omnipresent nature of camera phones. The disadvantages are the physical constraints of the user having to hold the handheld device out in front of them at all times as well as distorting effects of classically wide-angled mobile phone cameras when compared to the real world as viewed through the eye. Head mounted A head mounted display is just a display we pair to a headset such as a harness or helmet. Place images of both the physical word and virtual objects over the user’s field of view. Now the head mounted devices have a six degree of freedom monitoring that allows the system to align virtual info to the physical world and adjust it with the movements of the user. Tracking Modern mobile augmented reality systems use one or more of the following tracking technologies: digital cameras and/or other optical sensors, accelerometers, GPS, gyroscopes, solid state compasses, RFID and wireless sensors. These technologies offer varying levels of accuracy and precision. Most important is the position and orientation of the user's head. Input Devices Techniques include speech recognition systems that translate a user's spoken words into computer instructions and gesture recognition systems that can interpret a user's body movements by visual detection or from sensors embedded in a peripheral device such as a wand, stylus, pointer, glove or other body wear. Computer The computer analyzes the sensed visual and other data to synthesize and position augmentations. Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mixed_reality (to be changed) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Augmented_reality Category:The Reality of the Virtual